


Tic-Tac

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Games, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, tic-tac-toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Toadette has "invented" a faster and easier version of tic-tac-toe, but it may be a bit too easy for Dry Bowser.Parody of a scene from the SpongeBob episode, Patrick the Game. I chose Toadette and Dry Bowser for this situation because I know how much the hilarious Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus loves using them in his fanfiction :)





	Tic-Tac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/gifts).



(Dry Bowser is reading a book when an excited Toadette runs up to him.)

Toadette: DB, DB! I invented a game, I invented a game!

Dry Bowser: (flatly) How awesome. Do tell.

Toadette: Well, you know how hard tic-tac-toe is and how it always takes so long to play?

Dry Bowser: Uh-huh.

Toadette: Yeah, well, I made it easier and faster.

Dry Bowser: (sighs) I know I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but what have you got?

Toadette: It's called... (pulls out a little notebook) Tic-Tac! (drawing) You start with two lines that are crossed, and then the first person puts an X. And then the next person puts an... (thinks) Uh...

Dry Bowser: O?

Toadette: Oh, yeah, an O! And the first person to get two in a row draws a line through them and says, "Tic-Tac!" (rips off the paper with a laugh before tossing the paper aside) You start!

(Dry Bowser draws an X, then Toadette draws an O. Dry Bowser draws another X and draws a line through them.)

Dry Bowser: Tic-Tac.

Toadette: Uh... (rips off the paper and tosses it aside) Best two out of four?

(Cut to a time card that says, "Many Tic-Tacs Later.")

(There are many pieces of finished "Tic-Tac" games on the floor. Toadette nervously makes her move and passes the notebook to Dry Bowser. The mushroom girl looks on in worry as Dry Bowser looks at her, then makes his move.)

Dry Bowser: Tic... and Tac.

Toadette: (sulking) I should've gone with my first idea, "Tic."


End file.
